Second Chance
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Death is sitting in an auction house. AU oneshot.


Second Chance

AN: I own nothing in this story. Based off of a prompt from penniless1. Please R&R.

Death sat in an auction house, a slight twist of the mouth the only sign that she was worried.

She had become Death after receiving the role from the previous Death. Nico Robin had been her name when she was alive though that was usually about all she could remember of her previous life. She must have been quite morbid to be chosen as Death's replacement.

Leaving thoughts of her past life behind, Death focused instead on the moment and just why she was here.

A mortal had died recently and Death had brought the soul to be bought by Heaven or Hell, whichever could make the most convincing argument for the soul would gain it.

The reason Death was worried was the impasse both representatives from Heaven and Hell were currently in.

It really cut into Death's work and social life.

She glanced over at Heaven's representative, Zoro.

To look at him one would think he was more demon than angel but he did indeed have his wings. His short green hair, strength, and odd habit of wielding three swords in battle all added up to the strangest angel Death had ever seen.

Zoro was currently glaring at the creature he considered his primary rival in soul gathering: the demon Sanji.

This particular demon was an incubus yet one that oddly got overly emotional when a woman was in the room, be they angel, demon, or mortal. He looked more like an angel than anything else with his blond hair, lithe build, and charm. He was even rumored to be the best cook the Netherworld had ever seen and it was said that Lucifer himself often partook of Sanji's culinary creations.

Death waited ten more minutes until she decided she had had enough. Standing up, she beckoned to the soul standing on the auction stage. And soon enough it came to her, vanishing from sight.

"We'll have to hold another auction sometime later since it's apparent that you two would rather stare at each other than debate."

And before either representative could get a word in Death faded like a mirage, leaving the two supernatural beings alone.

"This is all your fault shitty Marimo!" Sanji cursed.

Zoro just shrugged.

"I was going to win anyway hell spawned Ero Cook. See you later, I'm taking a nap."

* * *

Arriving at her palace somewhere just north of the River Styx, Death let the soul out to wander her dwelling, knowing it couldn't leave unless she willed it to.

"Welcome home Mistress!" a voice said.

Death just nodded at the cat that spoke these words, the animal soon shifting, it's orange fur turning into hair as it assumed it's human form.

It was Nami, Death's personal assistant and part time pet.

Death needed a way to unwind and found having a cat to pet really lowered her stress levels on days she hated her job.

Death sat on her couch then, kicking off her shoes and laying back. Nami instantly turned back into her cat form and jumped by Death's side as Death scratched under Nami's neck, eliciting several purrs from the cat.

A caw rang out ten minutes later and Nami's eyes brightened. A crow flew in through the window then, alighting on the coffee table and transforming into his human form.

It was Death's messenger Usopp and Nami's eternal fiance.

Once upon a time, shortly after Robin had become the new Death, her first case was collecting the souls of Nami and Usopp, a happily engaged couple who were cut down in the prime of their life thanks to a fire.

And Robin, being new to the death business and not really caring about protocol, offered them positions as her assistants/pets. The two agreed once they heard that they would be with one another forever. So they began their new existence at Death's palace.

Heaven and Hell weren't too happy once they learned about this but after approval from God the angels and demons quit making a fuss.

Usopp gave his daily report to Death consisting of who had died recently, who was going to die, and where he thought they might end up when they had to auction their souls.

"Understood Longnose-kun. Thank you for your hard work." Death had an odd habit of referring to her subordinate's by their physical features or hobbies. She chalked it up to something from her old life seeping into her new one. In Usopp's case the most odd thing about him was his nose.

Usopp then sat down on one of the adjacent comfy chairs in Death's living room and sighed, happy to be done for the day. Flying around the world was tiring work.

Nami looked up at her mistress then, Death soon nodding after a few more strokes along Nami's back, the cat jumping off of the couch and into Usopp's lap.

She became human as well and the two talked softly to one another.

Death wasn't interested to hear the details of their conversation and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Once they were certain Death was asleep, Nami and Usopp got up from where they were sitting and moved to a different room.

"Are you sure about this Nami? I mean it seems kind of risky," Usopp said.

"Oh don't worry. We can find the perfect person for Mistress," Nami replied with a smile.

"But the last guy we found ended up ruining the date," Usopp pointed out. He was referring to the last time Nami had set up a blind date for Death. Unfortunately Nami didn't know that the demon she had chosen, one Crocodile by name, was a sand demon and as such didn't make for great dinner conversation.

Death had left as soon as Crocodile made her food all sandy.

"That was different, this time it'll work out."

"If you say so," Usopp replied.

Nami was about to reply when a transparent individual walked into the room. She, for it was a woman, was quite beautiful and in life must have been a model or a queen.

It was the newest soul Death had to care for and the one that had caused such an impasse between Sanji and Zoro: Boa Hancock.

Of course Nami and Usopp quickly assumed their animal forms before the soul could see them, Nami even approaching the dazed looking shade and meowing a bit.

The former woman looked down then and her dark eyes narrowed into slits.

"Who left this disgusting creature in front of me?"

Boa raised her left foot behind her, ready to strike out at Nami, only to find that her foot passed right through the cat's body. Now Boa's eyes widened and she sunk to the floor.

"What's happened to me?"

"You've died," Death's calm voice said, entering the room.

Boa looked up at this new visitor and reached a hand out towards Death, finding her skin colder than ice.

"Dead...but how?"

"I believe it was from pneumonia."

Boa didn't respond to this, her eyes still wider than usual as she stared into space.

"Nami, would you mind taking this soul to one of the guest rooms?"

Nami shook her head, changing back to normal and helping Boa up, her position as Death's assistant allowing her to do so.

Boa was then led up a flight of stairs, her gaze coming to Nami after a few moments alone.

"I'm...sorry for trying to strike you."

Nami didn't reply and finally stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"You can rest in here. The mistress will take you back to auction when she thinks the time is right. Good night."

And with that Nami left, leaving Boa to enter the room, laying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling as her mind pondered just what she had learned today.

* * *

It was while Nami was returning to Death's side that a knock came at the door.

Answering it, Usopp recognized the blond mop of hair and curly eyebrows.

"Is the lady of the house in?" Sanji asked. But his question was answered as Death appeared. Sanji's eyes instantly turned into hearts and he started wiggling around. The sight of Death in a black strapless gown, black of course, with her long dark hair and deep blue eyes were enough to send the demon into a frenzy.

"Mellorine!" Sanji cried out, ready to rush forward and embrace this vision before him.

"What do you want Sanji? If it's about my newest soul you know I won't give it to you."

"Of course Robin-honey, I know that. I'm not here for work. I'm here to ask if you would do me the honor of having dinner tonight. I could whip you up a cream pie with just a touch of brimstone. You'd love it, trust me."

All Death gave him was a cool glance.

It was at this moment that Nami came onto the scene and Sanji started panting, a forked tongue poking out between his fangs.

"Oh, Nami-swan!"

The demon then whirled towards Nami, bowing low as he could while taking her hand.

"Your beauty has only improved over the centuries since I first saw you. Ditch the crow and come with me, my beautiful Nami-swan, I'll-" but Sanji was cut off by several sharp claws slicing across his face, the incubus soon on the ground.

"I'll have to pass. Besides you reek of brimstone and sulfur. Why would I want to be seen with you?" Nami said, her paw changing back into a hand.

Sanji gave a heavy sigh then and hearts once more appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, the claws of love!"

A puff of smoke soon covered his form and when it dissipated the incubus had vanished.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that," Death said after several moments.

"It's alright, that guy needs a good scratch every now and then. If there's nothing else you need from us Mistress, I think it's time to go to bed, right Usopp?"

Usopp nodded and gave a yawn.

"Very well. Good night."

Nami and Usopp nodded before bowing and taking their leave.

* * *

Later that night, Nami lay cuddled up to Usopp in their shared bed.

"Hey, Usopp, you awake?"

Usopp groaned a little and his eyes opened as he looked at her.

"I am now. What is it?"

"Were you jealous tonight when Sanji was hitting on me?"

"Not at all."

"Liar liar pants on fire," Nami sang quietly, prompting Usopp to tickle her.

"Fine I was, okay? Besides remember when you were jealous of Kaya?"

Usopp was referring to his old childhood friend, one who had grown to be a beautiful woman and someone Nami once saw as a rival for his affections.

"That was ages ago," Nami retorted.

"You were still jealous."

Nami sighed then and rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat though she knew it wasn't needed to keep him alive anymore. "Do you have any regrets? About how things turned out?"

His arms tightened around her before he replied.

"Not seeing you in your wedding dress."

Nami looked into his eyes at the whispered confession.

"What about you?"

Nami didn't reply right away, instead focusing on twirling several curls of his through her fingers before she pressed against his bare chest, whispering her answer as she closed her eyes, images of the children she could never have coming to her mind as Usopp continued to hold her.

* * *

The next day, around 7:00 Nether Standard Time, there came a knock at Death's door.

Answering it, Nami smiled when she recognized just who the package was from.

Her plan to set up Death with the perfect date was coming along nicely.

Returning to Death, who was lounging in the living room, Nami informed her mistress.

"It's from an admirer. They didn't leave a name but they say they'll be at the Purgatorio restaurant tomorrow night at seven."

Death nodded, soon opening the package, eyes a fraction wider than before.

It was a book, obviously old, about the history of the Netherworld. Running a finger along the book's well worn spine, Death looked at her assistant.

"Do you think I should go?"

Nami nodded. "It's nice to get out of the house every now and then, right?"

Death nodded once more, soon taking her leave to read her newest book in private.

Once Nami was certain her mistress was gone, she gave a shout of triumph.

Things were off to a great start.

* * *

A day later Death stood before the doorway to Purgatorio, taking in the décor and checking her reflection in the glass. She had found something in her wardrobe that wasn't black. The light blue material matched her eyes. At least that's what Nami and Usopp had told her. It wasn't a bad look by any means, Death thought to herself before entering. As she did so, she saw a most unusual individual looking around for someone.

He had blue hair, styled to look like a wave and bits of metal here and there in his body. But the fact that he wasn't wearing pants tipped Death off on just who she was looking at.

Franky, the self-created Frankenstein and the Netherworld's most famous mechanic.

His darting eyes finally met Death's own after a moment and he approached, looking rather nervous.

Unknown to either Death or Franky, two sets of eyes were watching the pair from the relative safety of a nearby booth.

Nami had dragged Usopp along to spy on Death's date.

And also making him pay for dinner.

* * *

Once their food had arrived, the couple continued to watch Franky and Death as they ate their own meal. Several times they even heard Death laugh, which hadn't happened for five hundred year.

Yes, Nami thought to herself, Franky just might be the one for her mistress.

Dinner had been a great experience for Death but, to her surprise, she found Franky offering to walk her home. Taking the offered arm, she walked with the Frankenstein towards her mansion. And while they walked they talked about everything and nothing, from the meaning of life to the meaning of Perona-O cereal.

A cat and crow went from bush to bush along their route to the mansion, though Death and Franky didn't notice.

"Why are we doing this again?" Usopp asked.

"Because it's fun," Nami replied.

Sighing, the crow was about to fly ahead when Nami suddenly started hacking fiercely.

Soon enough a hairball flew out of Nami's mouth. Usopp was about to say something but Nami cut him off with a glare.

Wisely keeping his beak shut, the pair went on ahead.

Until they realized something.

Death was expecting them to be home, waiting for her return.

And Death was at her door saying goodbye to Franky.

Moments later Usopp was flying as hard as he could, Nami in his talons.

"You need to lay off the milk and cream," Usopp commented as they finally made their way through an open window, the crow panting a bit as he changed back into a human.

"And you can sleep on the couch tonight," Nami shot back.

Usopp sighed and then went along with Nami to greet Death, who had just opened the front door.

* * *

A week passed and Death had decided to try the auction house once more. Boa was standing on the stage as first Zoro then Sanji presented their arguments.

Zoro brought up Boa's selfless nature towards her sisters and the poor. Sanji countered with evidence of Boa spreading lies and slander about one of her rivals in the modeling business.

And on and on the two went.

And once again the two representatives were glaring at one another.

But before another point could be brought up, Death stood up.

"I have a proposition to make."

Zoro and Sanji then listened to what Death had planned for Boa's soul, angel and demon both agreeing after consulting with higher powers than themselves.

"And you're sure she'll suffer?" Sanji asked.

Death nodded. Sanji grinned at this and took one last look at Boa before vanishing in a puff of heart-shaped smoke.

Zoro shook his head at his rival's stupidity and gave Death a small smile.

"This will be a great opportunity for her. Not many get chances like this. I pray she makes the best of it."

Zoro's body grew transparent before disappearing all together, leaving Death alone with Boa.

Moving closer to the soul, Death stared into her eyes.

"Still willing to go through with this?"

Boa nodded.

"So be it..."

The world seemed to enlarge for Boa once Death spoke those words, her surroundings turning to darkness as her consciousness faded.

* * *

Nami was sipping on some milk when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw her mistress. Instantly Nami got up, offering a slight bow as she asked what she could do for Death.

"Relax Nami-chan. I have a gift for you."

"A gift? Why?"

"For your centuries of faithful service and for setting me up with Franky."

"How did you know that I had anything to do with Franky?"

"A bird told me," Death replied with a slight smile. "Now close your eyes."

Nami did as she was asked and a moment later felt something placed in her arms.

"You can open them now."

A baby was in Nami's arms, the child's dark eyes staring up into Nami's own.

"But...but...how...I can't..." but Death cut off her assistant with a gentle stroke along her back.

"She's your child now, Nami-chan. And I expect you and Usopp to take good care of this foundling, understand?"

All Nami could do was nod, tears coming to her eyes.

And when Usopp arrived home a few hours later he found Nami there with the baby. The giddy smile didn't leave his face for days.

* * *

The tiny part of Boa's consciousness still aware of what had happened to her opened her eyes, finding herself in a crib with her new parents staring down at her. And though it was highly mortifying to be a baby once again the former model took some delight in her fate.

After all not everyone got a second chance at life.


End file.
